Fallen Prophecy
by SugarySkull
Summary: Disclaimer: story contains rape and is up for adoption! It's incomplete. Dark Naruto get his hands on something angelic. Naruhina. Supernatural AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** don't own naruto.

 **Warning, warning:** This story is **incomplete and up for adoption**. It contains **RAPE** and is a demon/angel AU.

Summary; Naruhina angelic supernatural AU. Dark naruto. Contains rape, is a UNfinished story that is up for adoption.

 **Fallen Prophecy**

...

Hinata let out a shattering scream as her wings were ripped off her back. If the two angels weren't restraining her arms on either side of her, her trembling body would've surely crumbled to the floor from the heart-wrenching pain. Her heart hammered against her chest as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She pleaded for mercy, for another chance.

"Please, please," she silently whimpered.

"You know the rules, Hinata. There are no second chances here," said the third man, behind her, who had ripped her wings off.

Hinata somehow found the strength to turn her head on her shoulder and face him. This angel wore white metal boots with the purest of silks for pants. A sword hanged threateningly by his side with one hand laying comfortably at its hilt. Looking higher, he wore no shirt, exposing his perfect, scar free, muscularly body with a frown etched to his mouth. His grey eyes cold and distant as his long brown hair flowed behind his large white wings. He was a regal knight, a true angel warrior.

"N-Neji, brother," she uselessly pleaded.

"This is fate," he said, finally turning his stare to the other two angels restraining her. "Drop her in."

Hinata fearfully began to struggle against them.

"No!" She cried.

Their hands, though, were too tight against her upper arms. Dragging her to a hole, she begged and screamed to be forgiven.

"Goodbye, sister," the two angels plead their farewells and she was gone.

 **Fallen Prophecy**

...

...

...

Falling.

She was falling down and fast.

Wind hit her face so strongly that she couldn't open her eyes. Her ears heard nothing but whistling and howling as her hair flickered frantically behind her. Seeing the ground approaching and fast, Hinata covered her head and braced for impact.

Slam.

Hinata felt pain and so much unbearable agony. Every inch of her body hurt, especially her back where her wings were ripped away. It throbbed achingly as a firm reminder of what she became. She wasn't an angel anymore; no, she was practically a human, a reject, a fallen one.

She laid faced down on the dirt. Forcing her trembling weak limbs underneath herself, she tried to pick herself up. Her scraped knees and scarred hands shook from lifting the weight of her beaten body.

She must get up. She had to get up.

She strained one of her unsteady knees to her foot. Taking a deep ragged breath, she did the same to her other. With now both feet planted on the ground, her hands trembled keeping her torso up.

She knew they must be watching, the ones high up above, the ones who casted her out, her beloved family. The little dignity She had left demanded she rise. Weakness was the reason they let her go and she refused for it to be the last thing they see.

Pushing her hands against the floor, she tried to balance her weight onto her crouched legs. Her bended limbs trembled and gave out, making her fall face down onto the floor yet again. Fresh new Tears ran down her face as she painfully whimpered.

Like always, She was showing such an unsightly scene and, like always, her heavenly comrades must be disappointingly shaking their heads.

Chokingly sobbing, she tried to stand again but again she failed. This body she had was simply too weak. Or maybe it wasn't the vessel that failed her but her own spirit that wasn't strong enough.

Defeated from her inner turmoils, Hinata aguishly laid face down on the floor.

They must be right. Why she even attempted to fight against with what they said, was beyond her knowledge. She always was and will continue to be a disgrace, the permanent black mark of the family just as destiny firmly dictated so. Her wavering faith was predestined in stone the moment the universe was created. Who was she to try to believe otherwise? To question against the word of truth?

"What do we have here?" Said a very male voice.

Hinata tensed and opened her tear-filled lavender eyes to see two brown grimy boots in front of her face. Slowly looking up, she saw his ripped jeans and a blood-stained orange sweater. His arms crossed over his chest while his face amusedly cocked to the side. Smirking, his whisker cheeks seemed to thicken as some blond locks fell on over his gleaming red eyes.

"No," Hinata dreadfully whispered as she read his evil aura. "No. No. No."

This vile man was a demon! Angels and demons do not get along and she had no more powers to defend herself with. If he found out she was a fallen one, he'd surely kill her.

In a last ditch effort to escape, Hinata's shaky hands dragged her bruised body away from him by some measly centimeters. The demon easily walked beside her and squatted down next to her crawling beaten form. He casually placed his elbows on his knees while his chin resting on his clasped hands with curious inspecting eyes.

"Looks like someone really jacked you up, lady," he loudly observed. Hinata stopped dragging herself and helplessly laid her forehead onto the cold ground. She dejectedly closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. It was no use, after all. "Who did this to you?"

Hinata's fingernails dug into the dirt as she trembled out, "Please, just kill me already."

He made a unexpectedly gagging noise. Slowly picking up her head, she saw him stick out his tongue in disgust. "Ew, seconds? No thanks, I like my kill fresh and untouched. You on the other hand looked like you've been through hell," he let out a small amused chuckle, "Heh, I said hell."

She couldn't tell if what he said was a good or bad thing. Did this mean he wouldn't kill her? Or was He probably just trying to get her hopes up, making her believe in a glimmer chance of hope before moments later squashing it to tiny billion of pieces.

"So who did this to you?" He repeated.

"Why do you want to know?" She couldn't help but whimper.

"Well, I can get the guys back who did this to you. Hurting pretty ones is a big no-no in my book." Hinata fought back the disgusted bile rising up her throat at the compliment. "So?" He drifted the word, waiting for her response.

"Even if I told you, you'd never be able to get them back."

He arrogantly scoffed. "I think I can handle the big macho men that hurt you," the demon stated all too confidently.

She defeatedly shook her head. "They are too strong. Righteousness stands firmly by their side, determination never wavers from their pure hearts, and honor strengthens their actions tenfold."

The demon's face scrunched up to one of annoyance; blond brows furrowed with lips grimacing. "Honor? Pure hearts? Heh, you're not making much sense. Those men must've really screwed up with your head."

"Angels."

"Eh?"

"Angels did this to me. I was a angel," she gave in. This confession would be the end of her but she just wanted this whole thing to stop; the pain of the rejection. And if she were to die, the prophecy had no way of fulfilling itself.

The man harshly cupped her chin, stretching her neck at an awkward position to force her to face his malicious grin. His sharp teeth gleamed against the moon-lit sky while his blood red eyes crazily darkened.

"You're no angel. Just a pathetic human girl."

"I was one," she rasped out defiantly.

The blond demon thoughtfully pouted as he digested her words. Letting her chin go, he stood and walked behind her where she couldn't see him anymore to probably examine her 'wingless' back.

Did he see now? That she was an angel?

A unexpected calloused hand pressed down against her aching shoulders, causing Hinata to screech and attempt to wither away from the painful touch but the damn man held her in place. After several unbearable moments, he finally pulled away and left her heavily gasping on the floor.

"You are one of them," she heard the demonic male say in slow realization.

Hinata eyelids heavily blinked as black spots invaded her vision. She felt so weak and at the brink of passing out. But before sleep could overcome her, the demon harshly pulled her up from the floor and slammed her aching back to a tree. Now facing him, one of his large hands tightly clutched around her neck while his red eyes boiled in anger.

"What is an angel doing in my territory!?" He snarled. His claw-like fingers closed down on her windpipe.

"I-I am, ah, I-I fell," she choked out.

The blond abruptly let her neck go and let her back slide down the tree to the ground. She coughed and greedily breathed in heavy gulps of air.

"Fallen angel? You were kicked out of heaven?" His voice raised in disbelief.

She tiredly nodded her head.

He intensely stared at her with slight disbelief before darkening with cruel intentions. The grinning demon rose his hand to her face. She tensed, preparing for him to strike again but instead he gently touched her cheek. His palm cupped her chin while his thumb caressed her thin lips.

"Well, what do y'know? A Fallen one in my territory of all places, eh? That explains why I couldn't sense you earlier," he said excitably.

His joyful red eyes locked with her fearful ones. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't will herself to turn away. It was as if she were under a spell, enticed by those menacing red pools of orbs like a terrified bird about to be eaten by a cat.

"What's your name?" His voice became low like velvet. Almost seductive like.

"H-Hinata."

" _Hinata_ ," he slowly savored the name. His thumb continued to softly rub her puckering lips, making tingles run from her head down to her toes. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she was heating up. The tips of her chest unexplainably hardened, while an uncomfortable heating ache radiated between her thighs. "So, _Hinata_ , what'd you do to get the out from heaven?"

"Destiny predicts my future betrayal." Why was she answering him? Her mouth was moving without her consent. And those eyes, that darn demonic gaze, was making her feel strangely unholy. She clamped legs tightly together and crossed her arms over her chest.

He lowly chuckled, pleased with her discomfort. "Well, aren't you a special girl," He leaned his peach-colored lips next to her ear. "You're destined to be evil just like me."

Hinata angrily shut her eyes, not liking this man's proximity. "No," she denied. "I never defied them and I vow to never to. I will never become one of you- _you betrayers_."

He huffed, his warm breath hitting the nerves of her neck. "Even Though they rejected you and abandoned you like some piece of shit on the side of the road?" Tantalizing wet lips softly kissed her neck, making her tense.

"Stop, they didn't rej-"

"-Then why did they drop you here, in my territory, of all places?" His warm kisses became open mouthed ones and his tongue slide out to taste her. Lathering her with hot saliva, he gave a small suck that made her frantic heart skip a beat. "They could've sent you to a nicer town, with nice God praying folks but instead decided on bringing you here _with me_."

Hinata wanted everything in her being to deny it but He was right. Her family did have the power to control where she fell. Did they intentionally sent her here to die? We're they attempting to stop the prophecy?

"What bastards, eh Hinata? You don't deserve this especially since you haven't even fucked up yet. If you want, I can make them pay." His lips pull away from her the skin, his tounge suggestively licking over over sharp canines, "all I need is a deal. "

Hinata trembled at his horrifying words. Now She knew what he was doing, it's what all demons do. They try to manipulate you and corrupt your faith away. Even if she's destined to be evil like some common demon, she will try her darn hardest to fight against it. "No. I will not sell my soul to you. No matter what you do or say will not convince me otherwise."

The demon playfully hummed and pulled back with taunting bright eyes. "You sound awfully sure about that."

"You won't convert me," she vowed determinedly. Even if he had full control of her body's impure reactions, her mind will refuse any of his lies.

The man evilly sneered as he cocked his head to the side. "We'll just see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** don't own naruto. Also, as I said before, this story is up for adoption.

 **Warning, warning:** there is a **rape scene** in this chapter. Don't read if it's too much for you.

 **Fallen Prophecy**

Hinata shook in horror. She tried to scream but claw-like hands covered her mouth and restrained her waist forcing her to witness the horrifying display in front of her.

"Shh..." The blond demon soothed her like a injured animal. "Everything's okay. Just watch and see what things you used to protect. What angels defend."

Hinata shut her eyes, unable to comply to the monster's words. The woman's bloodcurdling screams and the man's obscene grunting noises filled the forest. It made the violation taking place that much more sickening and Hinata couldn't bear it.

The blond demon currently had her sitting on his lap, restraining in place, forcing her to witness a rape scene. To make matters worse, He continued to kiss the top of her head like some kind of lover.

"You can close your eyes all you want, _Hinata_. But it's still happening. Things like this always happen everyday everywhere around all over the world. This is what your angels protect, stupid sick shitbags."

Hinata could hardly listen to his words as the man raping the woman let out a disgusting moan. She willed her ears not to listen but every grunt and yell filled the forest like a toxin. The demon moved his hand away from her mouth to instead get a better grip on her waist.

"Please stop," hinata pleaded, "Why are you showing me this?"

The demon smiled against her violet hair. "Cause you think your family is _oh so_ _precious_ And _perfect_ that they can never fuck up. I'm just wanna show you how wrong you are."

His statement didn't make sense. Angels didn't support rape.

After several moments, the screaming and huffing finally stopped and Hinata hesitantly opened her water-filled eyes. She saw the disgraceful male human casually zipping up his pants with a smile as if he done nothing wrong before telling the now-silent unmoving woman on the floor a thanks. He then turned and walked away.

Once the rapist was long gone, hinata couldn't look away from the victim. "Please," Hinata begged, "Let me help her..."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" asked the whiskered demon that began toying with her blue hair while his other hand still clutched her more firmly to him. They were both hidden by some bushes so the humans wouldn't detect them.

"I-I can take her to her parents or family. I can tell them what happened," she whimpered out as her eyes stay locked onto the silent woman.

"Hm, you didn't visit earth often, did you?" His nose nussled onto the top of her hair and took in a deep relaxed breath. "If you did, you'd know that if you tell her family, they'll kill her because she ruined the family's honor or some shit like that. Humans are coo coo in the head, y'know."

"That can't be true."

"Demons don't lie."

"But they're known twist their words around for it to just benefit them."

"Hah, you're describing Angels there, not demons. Demons are forced to say the truth and only the truth. When we make a deal with humans, they know exactly what they're getting into and what they have to pay back."

"That's n-not true. You take advantage of them when they are in their most lowest and vulnerable points in life. You give them false hope when in the end you give them more pain. Demons are the worst monsters there are."

"Really? I give false hope? What about her then?" he gestured to the female victim, "you Angels promised to take care of her from all evils of the world as long as she followed that stupid book of yours with all its stupid rules. She did everything you asked for but look at her now. Those angels lied with their 'hope' and 'protection.' They are as bad if not worse than that damn rapist."

Hinata trembled. "She'll go to heaven."

"Nope. She won't. Wanna know why? Because After this, she won't believe in her faith anymore. Cause get this, even I can't make up crap like this, but you know that man who raped her? He is the fucking priest of the church! Ha! How crazy is that? Humans, I tell ya, are some screwed up little shits."

"No." Hinata couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Bad men disguise themselves as honorable and good political figures to manipulate the weak sheep. You Angels do jack squat to help victims unless fate says so."

She shook her head, not wanting to talk about this debate anymore. That woman needed help. "Please, just let me go to her," she pleaded.

She felt him unwrap himself from her and gestured her to go. Hinata slowly walked her way to the frozen woman. Hinata grabbed the ripped cloths on the side and covered it over the victim to perverse what little dignity she had.

"Excuse me?" Hinata whispered in a broken voice.

The woman didn't even glance at her. Those brown eyes were lifeless. Gone. Practically Dead.

Hinata tried again. "Please wake up. P-please," Tears ran down her face as the woman made no response.

"Sad, isn't it?" Hinata tensed at the demon's voice next to her. "Luckily there is a way to help her."

She turned to the blond. The reality of the situation becoming too much for her. " _How_?" She practically begged.

He smiled. "Easy, lets make a deal."

 **Fallen prophecy**

"That demon is going to mark her!"

"Hanabi, have some self control. It looks unbecoming of a warrior to be over-comed by their emotions."

She grimaced. Her fingers curled into tiny fists on both sides of waist as she heavily glared. "Elder Hiashi, forgive me for my unstable emotions but you must understand a bit of my outrage. My sister was dropped directly over demon's lair. And not just any demon, no, but the nine-tailed demon's," her voice growing anxious, "Hinata is in danger!"

The elder let out a tense sigh. "I understand your frustrations, young one, but we do not control were the portal sends the ones who are dropped in. It is a very unfortunate case, a tragic one indeed, but there's nothing we can do."

Hanabi felt anger rise. The damn lair knew darn well they had control over the thing. And the way he spoke so detached and reserved... It upset her. It angered and burned every inch of her insides.

Hinata was the most closest angel Hanabi knew. When she was young, Hinata cared for her, gave her advice, and was always so nice. For someone like her to end up becoming a Fallen one and become some demon's playmate? It was undespicable, undeserving and unjustly cruel. It was too much of a punishment. How could the elders not see this?

"There must be something to be done?" She pressed. "She was our sister. Without her wings, she won't stand a chance against that- _that monstrosity_."

The man grimaced at her. "There's nothing that can be done, Hanabi."

"But-"

"Enough. _There's nothing that can be done_. This conversation is over with and you will not bring it up again."

She shut her mouth and frustratingly grind her teeth. As much as she wanted to yell and fight back, she knew she couldn't. They'd give her the same fate as her sister. She'd herself would probably become some other demon's toy thing.

"Forgive me, elder," she bowed her head with her fisted hands becoming sickly white.

Hiashi nodded his own head. "You are forgiven. I know your feelings are in a dark place right now. Take time to grief and reaffirm your faith."

"Yes, elder Hiashi."

She turned around and stormed away from the room. She made her way past the halls, down the stairs, and to the front doors. She walked outside to the Holy courtyard where hundreds of plants and flowers surrounded the place, hiding her from outside prying eyes.

She paused when she reached a archery where there was rare purple flowers that seemed to bloom at odd times a day.

This was Hinata's favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone. She always loved and tended theses particular plants. Ripping one purple rose from its stem, Hanabi curled down on the floor and finally let her emotions and stubborn tears wash through her. The beautiful flower clutched between her hands.

It wasn't fair. She hated this oh so much. Hinata did not deserve such cruel fate. Death was surely better than this!

"Crying won't do anything."

Hanabi's tear filled face snapped up to see brother Neji. Rubbing her tears and weakness away, she stood and heavily glared at the man that stood before her. He was part of the group that volunteered to sent her sister away. How could he do such a thing? How could he volunteer to be the one to rip her wings away? Did he not feel a single remorse for her? Did he not care?

"I don't wish to speak with you. Leave," she sharply demanded.

His stood straight, emotionless, shoulders squared with arms crossed causally over his chest. His cold gray eyes on her made her feel unnerved like bugs crawling under her skin but she refused to show it. She was not going to look weak in front of this traitor. Giving her signature scowl, she challenging glared back. Unlike her beloved sister that was casted away, she would not let herself be talked down by this man.

He glanced at the flower in her hands, which in return she tightened her grip. "Once you accept fate is everything, it'll be easier to let go."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I just lost one of my closest sisters. Fate or no fate, it will never be easy to let a loved one go. Someone without a heart couldn't _possibly_ comprehend that."

"She was a close companion of mine as well," he said.

She accusingly narrowed her eyes. Close companion? Really? She wanted to say so many things to him. How he had no heart. How a real companion would not volunteered to banish her sister. But she knew better to lash out. He was sent here to evaluate her commitment.

"Neji, please leave. I need time to grief," she ordered once again and turned her back to him.

She heard some shuffling before silence filled the place. His voice called out. "Hanabi, don't do anything foolish or your fate will be sealed just like hers," he advised before actually leaving this time.

When his footsteps disappeared, Hanabi buried her face in her hands. Her purple flower crushed.

 **Fallen Prophecy**

Those frightened child-like eyes of hers were so innocent and gorgeous. They held the lightest shade of lavender that allured him in. He wanted drown himself in them and wash every inch of himself till his being tainted the lavender to black. He wanted to corrupt her, sin her of all his sins, and break her till she could be broke no more.

"You see it now. don't you?" His warm lips kiss her earlobe. "You can save them. You can be their real true guardian Angel these people always needed. Just say the words."

His muscles twitched in anticipation. His prey was moments away of being caught. He could honestly could care less about this rape victim but he needed this fallen angel to make a deal with him.

"I-I want to save them. Please help me save them," she whispered.

He encouragedly nodded. "And you will. Just say the words."

"I... I want to make a deal."

His eyes hungrily darkened. "I promise to help you protect all the innocents that you want, Hinata. I will make you strong, stronger than you ever were when you were a angel. You just have to make a deal."

"I-I accept."

He leaned his face to hers, forcing her to met his eyes. "Then repeat after me. I, Hinata."

"I-I, Hinata." She stuttered.

"Agree to sell my soul to Naruto Uzumaki"

"A-agree to sell my soul to Naruto u-Uzumaki."

"In exchanged for my wish."

"I-in exchanged for my wish."

He devilishly grinned. He dipped his head to her shoulder and gave her a firm bite. As he injected his venom, the girl withered like a injured fish. Pulling away, he darkly said, " _ **Wish granted**_."

Every groggily blink she took lasted longer than the last. She was fading and fast. Her eyes finally closed and body fell limb. He picked up Hinata, one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. Her head laid against his firm chest.

She was all his now. Her delicious soul right in his claws.

His male eyes joyfully wandered over her. She was a pretty little thing if you ignored that vile angelic part of her. Her ripped dress did little to hide those long creamy legs of hers. The tight thin fabric exposed her deliciously round hips, small waist, and well-endowed chest. He could already imagine his hands digging into her waist as he forces their hips to clash.

His mouth watered at the thought.

As much fun as it would be to fuck her into submission, he had other plans for her.

Looking at the sky, he grinned darkly at the thought of the Angels seeing what he did to their beloved Fallen one. He mentally challenged them. Daring them to take her away from his evil clutches.

When he was done with her, she'd wouldn't just be misguided out of her faith. She would be fighting along side him to kill every single puny angel of existence. It's like they say, The best type of revenge there is, is having your enemy fight with one of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen Prophecy**

It's been hours, seven long grueling hours, that he's been assigned to keep an eye on Hanabi and despised every minute of it. Apparently, the higher ups believed her faith had become...questionable.

He frowned. Annoyed, Neji inconspicuously tailed behind the young woman now. His eyes narrowed in displeasure when he watched her sneak uneasy glances around her from afar causing him to swiftly duck behind a wall. Peaking his head out, he saw her then walked up the dozens of stairs to the the entrance of the library.

He suppressed a sigh. He didn't know what idiotic thing she had planned but surely must be disgraceful one if she headed to this library of all places. This library had all there was of knowledge of angel and demons and the origins of creation itself

Straightening himself out, he casually trailed up the stairs. Pushing the glass doors opened, he examined the lobby like room. A help-station that had two happy _low-classed_ angels gossiping behind a counter to his right and a cafe pastry noisily blending and brewing drinks to his left. Neji ignored the warm aroma of caffeine and scanned for Hanabi.

Where was she?

He walked to the service station and interrupted the two speaking workers. "Excuse me, have you two seen a browned haired woman come in?"

The short black haired of the two quickly nodded and brightly smiled "Oh yes, she stopped here a few moments ago asking help For directions in finding a particular topic."

"Which topic was that?"

The cheerful woman pouted. "sorry, sir, but our library policy gives each of our Angels confidentiality in what they read or reasearch. I can't release any type of info unless-"

Interrupting her, Neji showed the women his tattooed arm, which had a engravings of the word 'guardian.' Both women gasped.

He frowned. "Don't let the green marking on my forehead fool you. I'm not low-classed but a _Angel warrior_. I have full authority in demanding you to tell me what and where Hanabi Hyuuga went."

Green forehead markings were permanent engravings that expose ones low-class level in the Angel ranks. Neji's is the lowest but with sweat and determination he worked his way up the juctice ladder, way up. Now he is a guardian warrior. the forehead mark cannot be removed but the tattoo on this arm proudly showed his new status.

"Yes, forgive me, Mr. guardian," quickly said the woman with a quick bow, "She was looking for some specific Demon Fiction somewhere on the third floor at east wing of the library."

Neji kept his face perfectly emotionless. "Demon fiction? What exactly does that entail?"

"She wanted to know if there was a way to destroy a demon's contract. Obviously that's impossible but the girl was pretty stubborn about the paper's topic."

He became coldly rigid. His dark aura made the two girl angels tense and step away from him. "Is something wrong Mr. Guardian?" Asked the second Angel, who finally spoke after being quiet during this entire conversation.

Neji closed his eyes and pinched his nose in frustration. It had been over a month and Hanabi was still beyond infatuated in getting Hinata back. Foolish woman. He dropped his hand to instead cross his arms over his chest "No, I'm fine. Is there any material on such topic?"

"No. At least none with proven facts. There might be like give or take about two books there but only talking about what ifs and what coulds, basically those books are just filled with theoretical scenarios. That's why I sent her to the demon _fiction_ section."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"Yes, mr. Guardian," said one and the other nodded in return.

Turning around, he walked further into the library, making his way to the third floor. He couldn't control the dark aura radiating off of him.

Hanabi, you foolish _foolish_ woman.

 **Fallen Prophecy**

Once open a time, there is a vicious war being fought between Angels and Demons on earth. Angels were self righteous and faithful following beings. Demons, on the other hand, were selfish tricksters that only followed their own made up rules. No matter how many times they've fought, Angels always had the winning upper hand. But prophecy written on stone dictates a horrible truth. A weak Angel will soon turn dark and Her betrayal being the tool to strengthen what the demons needed all along.

Angels will fall.

Demons will rule.

Angels knew once it was written in stone, nothing could prevent it from occurring. But that didn't stop them from attempting to stop this from happening. So they waited, observing all of their Angels trying to find the 'weakest.' Hinata, a high rank angel, was anonymously voted to be that traitorous one the prophecy speaks about.

Without letting Hinata know all of the details other than the fact of her becoming a future traitor, they banished her and took away her wings. They sent her falling into the nine tailed demon's territory, knowing full well this monster of nine was a unforgivable and volatile demon. They hoped he would have killed her.

The Angels were unable to commit the murdering act themselves because Hinata was a high ranked Angel and those in that rank can only be killed once done something wrong.

Unfortunately for them, the plan backfired. Naruto, the disgraceful being, binded Hinata to a contract. It seemed the prophecy was that much closer to being completed.

 **Fallen Prophecy**

She stared at the blood that stained her hands, It ran like rivers down her trembling arms. Funny, how easy the actual act it was to kill but mentality, it was destructive. Her smiling lips involuntarily shook. Strong lethal arms wrapped themselves around her small waist, pushing her back to a solid hard chest. The demon was comforting her and frighteningly his 'kind' gesture was the only thing anchoring her crumbling sanity together.

"You did good," his whispering lips congratulated into her ear. He kissed her cheek, neck, and anything he could reach. "You're so beautiful. Amazing. You're perfect."

Her voice cracked. "I-I-I'm a murder."

"No, You _killed_ a murder."

She shook her head as her body began hyperventilating. She vigourusly rubbed her two stained hands together, as if that would wash away the diabolic sin she had just committed. "My family w-was right to banish me. Look at what I have become! I-I'm a monster who sold her soul to a demon! I'm a human k-killer!"

Naruto's arms tightened his hold, restrainting her shaking body closer to his dark warmth. "Hinata."

"I-I have to stop myself before I do anything worse. The prophecy mustn't come true. I won't become some monster!"

"Hina- shit. Hinata! Calm the fuck down!" Hinata stopped at his authoritative command. He let her go and turned her around to let her face all 6 foot tall of him. " _Listen to me_. You're family rejected you! None of this would have happened if they believed in you in the first place. They fucked up, not you. You, what your doing now, is 100 times more good then anything your shitty ass family has Ever done. You are stopping rapists and killers from going around and jacking up innocents' lives. You are a hero!"

"A-a hero?" She slowly shook her head in disagreement and looked down at her bloody fingertips.

These tainted hands took a life away, a _living_ being that had blood running in their veins and a pulsing heart. To think of what she just committed was hardly believeable. Hinata, even as a angel, had _never_ killed for the word of God. Her angelic family saw her too weak to assign her a mission and deep inside she was thankful for it. She could never go through with the horrid act. But now, this demon made her do the in-despicable, making her break one of the Angels biggest laws, **'Never kill unless Faith orders so.'**

And she did.

She had truly become a demon herself.

Naruto must of seen her drowning in self hate because His callused hands immediately grasped her sinful ones, interlocking them. His red eyes, so dark that they were practically black, harshly glared at her own with such unforgiving intensity. "Don't _forget_ why you're doing this, Hinata. Don't make me have to remind you. "

Dreaded retched memories, from long ago, that she desperately wished to forget were brought up in her mind. She vigourusly shook her head, knowing she couldn't bear witnessing a rape scene again. This human she just murdered was a rapist as well who committed similar violating acts on innocents.

"Good," he firmly stated. "This little shit deserved what he had coming to him. No need to feel guilty." Naruto brought their clasped hands to his lips, giving it a quick kiss. The blood on her hands stained his peach covered lips, which unfazed him. Instead he sensually licked the red substance as his hooded eyes continued to gaze at her.

"Hinata. You're my hero."

What was worse, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. His encouraging words and constant affection were tearing down her guarding walls.

She blushed.

Oh heavens no, she _blushed_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

author note-This is still up for adoption. I'm not quite sure where my sudden urge to write this chapter came from but here ya go! Also so you know, i didn't show/write how long Naruto struggled to get Hinata to do what she just did. Basically it's a big time skip.


End file.
